The Other Swan Girl
by Pam'CulLenMelLark-14
Summary: Bella y Tanya son dos hermanas que pelearan al Rey de Inglaterra, Edward XVIII: –Sabes que yo lo amo ¿entonces tu que buscas? –Bella estaba horrorizada –¿Qué planes tienes? –yo solamente quiero el poder –le responde Tanya sonriendole.
1. Prologo

**The Other Swan Girl**

'**La Otra Chica Swan'**

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

_._

_._

_._

_**Prologo:**_

Tres niños corrían por una pradera, dorada e iluminada por el sol del otoño. Una pareja de esposos los vigilaba desde lejos.

Los tres pequeños niños que corrían eran los hermanos Swan. Tanya la hija mayor: hermosa, tenaz, decidida y astuta, Isabella la segunda hija: justa, leal, tierna, tímida pero valiente. Por último el menor Jasper, que era una combinación perfecta de las dos hermanas, era parecido a su hermana mayor, jugaban a atraparse.

Tanya con apenas 11 años corría tratando de alcanzar a su hermano Jasper, a pesar del vestido que se ensuciaba a cada paso que daba. Su hermana Isabella de 9 años iba más adelante, le habían dado ventaja.

La pareja que los vigilaba desde lejos eran sus padres, el Sr. Swan admiraba la fuerza y confianza de sus hijos y siempre pensaba que ellos podrían ayudarlo a alcanzar las riquezas que deseaban, un alto cargo en la corte. Su esposa, la Sra. Swan pensaba diferente, ella era con orgullo: la educación que había podido conseguir impartirles era suficiente para el propio beneficio de sus hijos, pero sabía perfectamente que para su esposo eso no era suficiente, que él quería conseguir más. Caminaban detrás de sus hijos.

A pesar de ser una familia muy influyente en Inglaterra, el Sr. Swan ansiaba un puesto más alto ¿Qué tal ser conde?

–Sabes, el mercader me ha pedido a Tanya en matrimonio para casarse con su hijo…pero lo rechace y en cambio le ofrecí a Isabella… –el Sr. Swan espero la reacción de su esposa pero decidió proseguir –creo firmemente que Tanya se merece mucho más que ser esposa de un comerciante.

–entonces, ¿crees que Isabella no es suficiente para merecer lo mismo? –Le pregunto su esposa inquiridoramente –ella es tan perfecta y hermosa como Tanya.

–pero no audaz, decidida y tenaz, se necesita ser más que justa y leal para impactar.

Su esposa se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras, pero prosiguió a seguir caminando –lo que tú dices puede ser realmente cierto, pero puede no serlo.

Tanya pronto pudo alcanzar a su hermano y tirarlo al suelo, no tardaron tanto para alcanzar a su hermana, lamentablemente esta cayo al enredarse con su propio vestido.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Tonta hermana! –Se acerco y le toco la frente –te he atrapado.

Le sonrió dulcemente, Isabella frunció el ceño, pero comenzó a reírse. Sus padres pronto los alcanzaron y felicitaron a Tanya por esa gran hazaña.

.

.

.

.

Hola :) hermoso fandom de The Twilight Saga, tanto tiempo sin estar aquí. Bueno, una nueva historia ¿les gustara? Porfas, un review me lo dira. Probablemente subiré el primer capitulo el jueves, asi vere si les gusta la idea o de plano… puff.

Si hay alguno con el mismo tema, debo avisar que esta historia está saliendo de mi ronco pecho, no vaya haber algún malentendido.

Gracias!

Sayo!


	2. Nueva Vida

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

Capitulo 1.

**Nueva vida**

Había llegado el día de la gran boda, entre telas, bordados y maquillaje; Isabella sonríe a la ventana con alegría… tan solo tiene dieciséis años y ya está a punto de convertirse en la señora de Black. Era algo único y hermoso de celebrar, no todas las jóvenes tenían tanta suerte como ella.*

Su hermana Tanya, toca la puerta de la habitación donde su hermana se encuentra, Bella sale de sus pensamientos y fija su vista a la puerta, sonriendo aun más al ver a su hermana entrar y caminar hacia ella.

–la más pequeña y justa, la más hermosa… y te casas primero que yo –susurra Tanya, se alegraba de que su hermana se casara, pero también le llenaba de envidia el no poder ser la primera en casarse.

–No tan hermosa como tú, hermana –replica Isabella –te extrañare.

Las dos muchachas se lanzan a un abrazo y Tanya saca detrás de su espalda unas hermosas flores.

– ¡muchas gracias Tany!

–de nada Bella.

Al escuchar las dos sus diminutivos se sonrieron. Tanya comienza a acariciar el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño de su hermana Isabella trenzándolo para el peinado que sus damas comenzarían a hacerle. Cuando Isabella estuvo lista se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación.

Una curvilínea figura delgada se sitúa, pálida, de ojos chocolate y labios carnosos, con un brillante sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que un despampanante vestido azul de encajes blancos se ceñía sobre su cuerpo aun joven. Su caperuza es de un fino lienzo que cubre su cabeza y le daba el toque final.

–te ves hermosa Bella ¿ya esta lista futura Sra. Black? –Bella casi estalla en lagrimas pero se contiene y, abrazando a su hermana de de tan solo diecisiete años, le susurra un "te quiero".

La boda se desarrolla de lo más esperado, perfecta, cálida y alegre. Los bailes ocupan la mayoría del tiempo de este, Tanya no para de alagar lo hermosa que esta su hermana y la suerte que tiene al haberse casado con un semejante caballero como lo era el Sr. Black. Bella se sonroja de tantos halagos por sus familiares y vecinos, estaba acostumbrada a ellos pero esta vez al ser una señora casada le parecían poco apropiados.

En medio de un baile su esposo, Jacob Black, le pregunta:

–¿le ha parecido lo suficiente esta fiesta mi señora?

–no tengo palabras para tanta dicha esposo, realmente estoy halagada de tanta felicidad –le responde mientras alzan sus brazos y las demás parejas bailan a su alrededor.

–espero este matrimonio sea lo que usted espere –dice con una sonrisa. Dieron una vuelta sobre ellos y se volvieron a tomar de las manos.

–lo único que deseo es que mi esposo me ame.

El Sr. Black le sonríe y siguió con el baile, prometiéndose así mismo amar a aquella hermosa joven, aun estaban por conocerse lo suficiente pero, eso no significaba que no la pudiese amar. Era tan bella como su hermana que a veces pensaba si eso no acarraría problemas.

Pronto la noche llego, el momento culminante de su compromiso, la consumación de su matrimonio.

–¿nerviosa? –le pregunta Tanya a su hermana mientras la arreglaba para su noche de bodas. –tranquila, si te hace sentir mal solo díselo.

Bella asiente, esta temblando de preocupación.

–¿prometes contármelo todo mañana? –le pregunta Tanya, mientras deja a Bella en la puerta de la habitación donde tendría su noche.

–¡no omitas los detalles!

–por supuesto.

Se abrazan fuerte y Bella entra a culminar su matrimonio. Al ver cerrarse la puerta Tanya suspira, ¡como deseaba ser ella la que se casaba! Pero su padre había sido muy claro, ella estaba destinada a algo mucho mejor. Tenía mucha razón.

Entre tanto Bella se sentaba al lado de Jacob, los dos se miraban confundidos. Sabían que hacer pero, no como comenzar.

–si te incomoda algo, solamente dímelo ¿está bien?

Bella asiente y se acerca a darle un beso, Jacob la toma de la cintura y lo profundiza…

.

.

.

Respira entrecortadamente, cansada y sudada, observa que la mucama se acerca al Físico que tiene enfrente. Cierra los ojos esperando; el Físico escucha atenta a la joven y haciendo su reverencia se aleja de la habitación dejando a la reina desolada. Entre pasillos, escaleras y demás llega a la sala de juntas del reino.

El rey Edward XVIII, debatía sobre problemas típicos del reino, al escuchar los pasos de alguien entrando a la habitación y el silencio de sus cortesanos giro hacia en dirección de la puerta.

–lo siento, señor.

Las palabras lo dicen todo, el heredero que tanto anhelaba había nacido, otra vez, muerto. Deprisa como si no hubiese pasado más, vuelve a sus asuntos de estado.

El Físico se dirige hacia la reina, Carmen de España, y le explica lo sucedido, la reina comienza a sollozar, ya no puede hacer más. El bebe ha nacido muerto.

Entre los cortesanos y amigos del rey Edward XVIII, está el tío de los hermanos Swan, Marco Vulturi el duque de Norfolk; que rápidamente le surge una idea. Recuerda a sus sobrinas. "Cualquiera de ellas, Isabella o Tanya, pueden ayudar al Rey" sonríe convencido, ese plan no le puede fallar.

.

.

.

.

¿Está bien? Espero les haya gustado el primer capi, gracias por sus reviews anteriores n.n me animaron a actualizar rápidamente: yuli09, anaprinces25, Aoko45, ryomahellsing, muchas gracias!

Saludos!


	3. Planes para una

.

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

**Planes para una**

El duque de Norfolk, y tío de los Swan, Marco llega rápidamente al hogar de estos para informarles el plan. El salón en el que se reúnen es el estudio del Sr. Charles Swan. El Salón es amplio y con dos grandes ventanales por donde el sol entra.

–querido hermano, esta es una oportunidad única… debe ser tomada en serio. –Marco sonríe y le palmea la espalda al Sr. Swan.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta la Sra. Swan, Renee, entrando al salón y mirando a su hermano. Este comienza a explicarle:

–el rey está insatisfecho con su esposa, no puede darle hijos varones para proseguir con la casa Cullen.

–y eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros, que quieres decir? –pregunta a un mas confundida.

El Sr. Swan mira al duque, después al suelo y por último a su esposa pensando como decírselo sin aterrarla.

–necesita de una mujer que pueda darle un hijo varón.

–sigo sin comprender todo esto, ¿Por qué no son más explícitos? –mira consternada a su hermano y a su esposo.

El duque le brinda una sonrisa y acercándose a ella con una ceja enarcada le dice:

–ofreceremos a una de tus hijas al rey, fácil y sencillo… bueno a tu hija soltera para beneficio nuestro y el de nuestro rey.

La Sra. Swan se pone seria, 'esto no puede ser, ellos no pueden estar pensando eso'

–¿¡acaso estás loco!? ¿¡Desfilar a mi hija ante el rey como mercancía!? –da vueltas por todo el salón molesta y consternada, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano.

–entiende, ¡es para beneficio nuestro! –intenta el Sr. Swan calmar a su esposa siguiéndola y tomándola de los brazos.

– ¡no me importa! Toda le educación que le dimos, los modales que le impartimos y tantas cosas para que acabe… ¡como concubina del rey!

Los dos hombres no dicen nada, el Sr. Swan suspirando, abraza a su esposa para calmarla y el duque dirigiéndose al ventanal de la estancia mira hacia el jardín, no dijeron nada más. Pasaron minutos cuando Charles decidió hablar.

–no hay macha atrás Renee, la decisión fue tomada y para ello el rey vendrá de caza a nuestra región y se hospedara aquí…

La señora se queda estática. El duque se voltea y prosigue por su hermano.

–Tanya es tu única hija soltera ¿cierto? Es inteligente, tenaz y fuerte; además de hermosa, ella será la encargada de conquistar al rey Edward XVIII de Inglaterra.

Se sentó en el escritorio del estudio y miro a su hermana, esta estaba consternada y con un rostro de decepción, pero no tenía más opciones que acceder.

–Pero, habilitar una casa para este tipo de visitas es muy costoso –dice dando vueltas por el salón.

–tranquila, tenemos los recursos necesarios para la visita.

La Sra. Swan respiro entrecortadamente, no estaba de acuerdo ¿¡pero qué hacer!? Decidió salirse del salón y llamando a uno de sus criados mando a alistar un baño para ella, la preocupación comenzaba a atormentarla.

El duque de Norfolk y el Sr. Swan aun en el salón, mandaron a llamar a Tanya, pero esta no se encontraba cerca, estaba platicando con su hermana por los jardines traseros de su gran casa.

–y… ¿Cómo estuvo? –inquiere la rubia guiñándole un ojo a Bella que se sonroja al instante.

–pues… realmente no fue la gran cosa, no esperaba menos.

–¡tan mal estuvo! –exclama sorprendida

–¡no! Bueno, un poco…las manos le temblaban terriblemente–comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y la acompaño su hermana en su risa.

–bueno, ya sabes que para mejorar se necesita practica –las dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y después estallaron en risas. Siguieron platicando de trivialidades cuando escucharon a alguien detrás de ellas, vieron al criado hacer reverencia y dando el mensaje.

–señorita Tanya, su padre y tío la mandan a llamar, al estudio de su padre.

Tanya mira a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué necesitara? –pregunta Bella.

–Vamos a averiguarlo –dice Tanya tomando a su hermana de la mano y caminando detrás del criado que regresaba a la estancia. No tardaron en llegar, y mientras Bella esperaba en la sala a Tanya, esta entro al estudio de su padre.

–¿para qué me han llamado? Padre, tío…

Los dos señores la observaron, su tío el duque se acerco y le brindo una sonrisa.

–Tenemos grandes noticias para ti querida sobrina, el rey viene de caza a nuestra región y se hospedara en esta casa y tú… –la señalo –serás la encargada de conquistarlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta curiosa, comprendiendo poco a poco.

El duque, le explico la situación que atravesaba el matrimonio real, Tanya asintió a cada cosa. ¡Tenía 18 años y estaba destinada a algo sumamente importante!

–¿aceptas el reto? –le pregunta su tío, ella asintió sin chistar. Era la oportunidad perfecta de demostrar que ella era inteligente, capaz y astuta para conseguir lo que quiere.

El padre tenía el ceño fruncido, está preocupado ¿resultaría el plan de su hermano tal y como lo planeaba?.

–relájate hermano, somos la única familia que sabe esto, en días lo sabrán las demás familias pero, nosotros seremos los primeros en mover nuestra pieza. Confiamos en ti Tanya.

.

.

.

El día de la bienvenida llego, la casa estaba en ajetreo descomunal, acomodando, cocinando y limpiando cada rincón por donde pasaría el rey.

–Es momento de salir –dijo el Sr. Swan a sus dos hijos y a su esposa. Jasper miro a su hermana Tanya nerviosa, la tomo de la mano y le infundió valor.

Todos salieron, los criados, jardineros, cocineros, granjeros y los señores de la casa; se posicionaron enfrente de la casa en una fila horizontal. Del lado derecho en igual línea horizontal estaban las otras familias importantes de la región, incluyendo a Bella y su esposo, Jacob. Bella estaba preocupada, intuida que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía qué y porque lo sentía. Ella no tenía ni idea del plan de su tío que incluía 'vender' a su hermana.

A los lejos comenzó a divisarse el polvo de las pisadas estruendosas de los caballos al correr, poco a poco comenzaron a escucharse más fuerte, las trompetas comenzaron a sonar. El Rey Edward XVIII Anthony Cullen había llegado a la Abadía Swan. Montado en su enorme y majestuoso caballo negro como el carbón en compañía de sus cortesanos y amigos de caza que hicieron esa llegada gloriosa y despampanante.

Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, la familia hacia reverencia conmocionados y sonreían como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo Dios, porque para ellos así lo era.

Charles prosiguió a presentar a su hija:

–y su alteza, permítame presentarle a mi hija la Srita. Tanya Swan –Tanya hizo su respectiva reverencia algo nerviosa, y mirando al rey con astucia observo sus ojos verdes impactantes. Debía aceptar que no era lo que esperaba ¡qué hombre para más apuesto! Era alto y de una piel pálida, cabello cobrizo y un cuerpo formado, grande y fuerte, ella se imaginaba más a un rey viejo y gordo. Estaba sin habla; pero haciendo uso de su fuerza resistió y comenzó a analizar cuales serian los pasos que seguiría.

–nada me había hablado de una hija, Srita Swan es un placer –tomo la mano de Tanya con galantería y deposito un beso, esta se sonrojo, pero sabía algo muy importante, no debía involucrar el amor aquí.

A los lejos Bella miro la mágica conversación que intercambiaron el Rey y su hermana, preocupada se pregunto '¿coqueteando con mi hermana?' Siente la envidia de que tal hombre se fijara en su hermana, pero no era de esperarse, ella estaba casada y claramente, Tanya era mucho más hermosa que ella y soltera. Analizo su posición, su esposo estaba comenzando a tratarla, estaba comenzando a quererla; eso era lo que más deseaba ¿no?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Tanya se prepara para la caza, se alista para la ocasión un vestido dorado ideal para cabalgar. El rey se encuentra a unos pasos de ella preparando su caballo, curioso le pregunta:

–¿así que usted caza señorita? –Tanya lo mira coquetamente y le sonrie.

–Lo suficiente para retar a un hombre su alteza –y haciendo la reverencia correspondiente se sube a su caballo y galante se aleja del rey.

Edward queda asombrado de la astucia de esa mujer y si de por sí, ese tipo de jóvenes no le agradaban, tenía que admitir que era una jovencita muy hermosa. Se subie rápidamente a su caballo y la sigue detrás.

–¿y también sola? –pregunto de nuevo, Tanya no le contesto, más bien le dirigió una mirada que daba a entender más de lo esperado. El rey comenzó a reírse, hizo la seña indicada y partieron de caza.

Su padre y su tío miraban desde la terraza de la casa.

–espero no haga algo estúpido, quizás seas astuta e inteligente pero es atrevida y terca.

–Lo hará bien hermano –dijo el Sr. Swan –confió plenamente en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola de nuevo, quise actualizar hoy ya porque deseo poner un horario de actualizaciones para no dejarlas mal y pues se me ocurre que los lunes y los jueves ¿Qué tal? Aunque este jueves les fallare porque me voy de vacaciones y no llevo nada de tecnología (ya saben la desconexión) espero me comprendan un poquito, prometo que le próximo capítulo será un poquitín más largo por esta falla._

_Gracias por sus reviews *.*_


	4. El Plan Fallido de una, la Corte las esp

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

Capitulo 3

.

**El Plan Fallido de una, la Corte las espera.**

**.**

La tarde había llegado, los arboles otoñales se mece al compas del viento mientras sus hojas adorna el suelo de este. El paisaje se ve mágico y tranquilo. El Sr. Swan está en su escritorio pensando en miles de cosas, cuando de repente golpes apresurados en la puerta interrumpen sus pensamientos.

–¡señor! ¡Es urgente que baje! –era el criado que de tanta agitación hablo con cansancio y rápidamente.

Charles rápidamente se dirige hacia la sala, el consejero real lo espera impaciente.

–¿señor que necesita? –pregunta preocupado el Sr. Swan.

–es el rey, ha sufrido un accidente y viene en camino, es necesario que prepare todo para atenderlo.

El conde que había entrado y había escuchado toda la conversación furioso se acerca a su hermano.

–¡tu hija ha sido un estúpida! Por intentar de impresionar y atraer la atención del rey, corrieron y se acercaron demasiado a una barranca, ella pudo esquivarla pero el rey no.

El Sr. Swan queda anonado, su esposa ya estaba allí y escucho atentamente, se talla las sienes de su cabeza, el rey había salido herido al intentar seguir a su hija.

–¿a ella no le paso nada? –pregunto Renee.

–No, pero su orgullo ha sido herido –espeto el conde.

Pronto la comitiva del rey llega, y junto con ello la tensión y las lágrimas de Tanya. Trasladaron a Edward a su habitación, este gemía del dolor, el doctor que había sido llamado a atenderlo había diagnosticado daños leves pero era necesario el reposo. Tanya intenta hablar con el rey, pero él había pedido expresamente no verla.

–¡lo siento! ¡Yo no sabía que esto pasaría! –replico al ver que su tío la mira furioso.

–tranquila Tany, esto pasara pronto. –le dice su madre, mientras la abraza. El conde y su padre no dicen nada y deciden retirar a trazar un nuevo plan.

Salin a los jardines, el conde está sumamente furioso, Tanya había herido el orgullo del Rey y este le había dicho que por ningún motivo ella apareciese en su habitación.

–¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunta nervioso el Sr. Swan.

–llama a Isabella… –el conde no lo pensó dos veces, si necesitaba que algo funcionara seria usar a Isabella.

–Pero, ella está casada –le responde el Sr. Swan inesperadamente.

–¿y eso que importa? El rey no le hará nada al esposo, más bien le puede dar un mejor trabajo… en la corte –el conde estaba analizando la situación y sonreía; ya tenía la solución, ellos no se negarían.

El conde rápidamente llama a un criado, que informara que necesitaban a Isabella en la casa. Bella recibiendo el mensaje y asustada se dirigió a la Abadía rápidamente ¿Qué tan urgente puede ser? No lo pensó más y al llegar pregunto por su tío.

–¡tío, tío! ¿Qué sucede? –había entrado a la oficina de su padre, los dos estaban allí esperándola.

–Te necesito con el rey ahora, debes acompañarlo… –Bella parpade perpleja.

–¿pero acaso no está Tanya para ese trabajo? –dice con modestia.

–Ella ha sido descartada –dice su tío –deprisa que el rey pronto despertara.

Bella hace reverencia y sale rápidamente de la habitación y mientras una criada la guiaba hacia la habitación del rey, le pregunto lo sucedido. Se horrorizo al saber la humillación y vergüenza que siente su hermana.

–Disculpe mi lord… –abre la puerta levemente y se presenta, Edward acababa de despertarse y estaba sorprendido de ver a semejante joven.

–Adelante –le responde Edward recuperando la voz.

Bella se acerca despacio, estaba encargada de darle un poco de compañía y bajarle la fiebre que tenía el rey, pensó que sería mentira pero al ver las mejillas rojas y el rostro de cansancio tuvo que retractarse de sus pensamientos.

–Con su permiso señor, sufre de fiebre y es necesario bajársela –el rey asiente y cierra levemente los ojos. La chica olía a fresas, lavanda y bosque, era un olor sumamente relajante.

–no conozco su nombre señorita, ¿tendría el honor de decírmelo? –Bella se sonroja, 'el rey tiene una voz sumamente seductora' piensa, estaba que temblaba pero pudo dejar salir una oración coherente.

–Isabella Marie Swan de Black, señor –responde sin titubear, la ponía nerviosa, pero no dejaría que el provocara eso.

–así que estas casada, ¡tan joven! –dice el rey asombrado.

–Pues, realmente es algo bueno aquí mi lord –le responde Bella ya un poco tranquila al ver que el Edward comenzaba a dormirse.

– ¿y qué tal pensaría tu esposo en tener un trabajo en la corte?

–no lo creo, vivimos felizmente en el campo, realmente es nuestro mayor deseo.

–te pido que lo pienses, hermosa Isabella –Bella se sonroja, su nombre sonaba tan bien en su voz, que se relajo después y al instante, de verlo comenzar a dormir.

.

.

.

Después de estar tres días más, el rey había decidido retirase por cuestiones de estado. Feliz y satisfecho con los últimos días y la presencia de Bella, olvidando el incidente, el rey se despidió con galantería ofreciendo algo que el conde y tío de las Swan no dudaron en aceptar.

La despedida fue sumamente cordial, Edward se despidió con esmero de Bella, pero ignoro de lleno a Tanya, esta observaba furiosa aquella escena, su hermana la había quitado lo que le correspondía.

–¿así que un lugar en la corte? –pregunta la Sra. Swan a su hermano, el conde. Este le asiente orgulloso.

–ya te puedes imaginar para que nos quiere a todos en la corte, pide expresamente a tu yerno Black y a tu hermosa hija Isabella.

La sonrisa que el conde brindo a su hermana era rebelde y con clara simpatía para con ella. Pero Renee era astuta cuando se trataba del futuro de sus hijas, ella no quería eso para ellas ¿pero qué opción? Se había casado por amor y había caído del escalón de donde estaba ¿dejar que sus hijas también se casaran por amor y perder su estatus? No lo sabía realmente. La corte era algo serio.

–¡no madre, absolutamente que no! –espeta Bella molesta cuando su madre le cuenta aquella situación.

–El rey pide expresamente tu presencia –le responde Renee.

–¡pero madre! ¡Declinen la invitación, es tan sencillo!

–Lo siento hija pero, es una orden –mira a su hija a los ojos, tiene lagrimas pequeñas saliendo de sus ojos chocolate.

No se dijeron más, Bella se retira presurosa, de seguro Jacob había aceptado la oferta de cortesano. No tenía opción en este mundo.

.

.

.

La corte es majestuosa, elegante y con gran estilo, grande y llena de gente, vestidos, trajes, cotilleos y demás. Las jóvenes Swan caminaban detrás de una sirvienta, nerviosas y temblando. Según su madre les había dicho, iban en camino a ver a la reina.

Llegaron ante una habitación lujosa, al fondo había una señora hermosa quizás más grande que su madre sentada esperando. La sirvienta hace reverencia, las jóvenes la imitan y las presenta:

–su alteza real, la Señoritas Swan, han sido enviadas por el rey a ser sus damas de compañía mi señora.

La Reina, Carmen; las observa. No tienen nada de especial, salvo que son. Les brinda una tierna sonrisa, si su rey se las había enviado era por una muy buena causa.

–Muéstrenme su talento –dice con autoridad.

Bella mira a su hermana de reojo, y sabiendo que Tanya no haría nada decide ella intervenir. La mirada de la reina es clara.

–Canten –ordena la reina.

Bella canta, una canción sobre la luna en octubre, las damas de la reina se miran entre sí cotilleando, no tiene una voz que, digamos, agraciada. Tanya intenta seguirla, ella casi no se escucha. Al terminar la reina vuelve a sonreír.

–bienvenidas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, espero este capítulo les haya gustado, ya va la cosa poniéndose bonita jajaja. Gracias por los reviews que han dejado (quizás no muchos pero, algo es algo) les agradezco.

Les dejare un pequeño adelanto:

.

"–_me gustaría que de ahora en adelante me trates de tu, ya no de usted, me haces sentir muy viejo –enarca una cejas y mira divertido a Bella que sonríe también divertida._

–_usted… perdón, 'tu' de seguro no cruzas los veinticinco –le responde, pero poco a poco baja la voz al sentir a Edward más cerca, su aliento rozando su cara y haciéndola perder la cabeza._

–_En realidad son veintitrés preciosa… –se acerca más hacia ella y la besa. Toma sus dos manos y las guía poniéndolas en su cuello, profundizando el beso y tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él._

_Bella en ese momento se perdió, y para siempre."_

_._

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Objetivo Cumplido

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

Capitulo 4

**Objetivo cumplido**

**.**

Era una noche de baile, la gente joven y la no tan joven que reía y bailaba iban vestidos en sus mejores galas, listos para cotillear. Bella se encuentra perdida entre tanta elegancia y poca cordura, ya había pasado bastante tiempo allí en la corte, pero estos bailes la aburrían; tanto porque no sabía que decir, como porque no se encontraba el objeto de su insistente modo de verse bien cada cinco minutos en el baile.

Ya había cumplido sus diecisiete años, había crecido realmente mucho más de lo que creía, su madre le recordaba cada instante de que ya se notaba en su cuerpo mayor desarrollo, ya se veía como una mujer. Eso la enorgullecía, por primera vez se sentía realmente hermosa y mas al sentir siempre detrás la mirada del rey, a quien realmente la hacía sentir cosas en su estomago. A pesar de todo, no le gustaba mucho la corte. Los primeros meses intento que le gustase, pero no. Había tantos motivos que odiaba recordarlos. A los lejos ve a su esposo, Jacob. El se acerca al verla.

–¿disfrutas el evento?

–No tanto como se nota –le responde tímidamente, al ver a unos jóvenes lanzándose miradas pecaminosas.

–Tu hermana lo disfruta, creo que ella es buena en esto –su mirada se dirige a Tanya, que conversa con unos jóvenes, mira furtivamente a Bella y le guiña un ojo.

–Tany adora la vida aquí en la corte, ella sabe manejarse, ¿y qué pasa contigo? –pregunta Bella a Jacob.

–Realmente este escenario no me agrada, es demasiada elegancia e hipocresía –le responde, Bella lo mira admirada.

–Ya somos dos, Jacob –ella lo mira y le sonríe, lo comprende.

El salón se llena de más murmullos, esto le molesta. 'Tan solo llega uno y todo mundo hace murmullos de esquina a esquina, es realmente inaceptable este comportamiento', piensa Edward. Respira profundo, busca con vehemencia la figura que adoraba admirar de entre todas. La ve acompañado de una figura masculina. Arquea la ceja.

Había sufrido un año entero por tener a aquella jovencita de piel pálida y de hermosos ojos achocolatados. Pero la respetaba, era demasiado hermosa como para desecharla rápidamente, había decidido que su deseo aumentara poco a poco, se notaba que era toda amabilidad y cordura. Ella es tan frágil.

La quiere realmente de verdad, y deseaba que ella también sintiera lo mismo.

Hace poco ya la notaba con un rostro más maduro, con una figura más alta, con curvas pronunciadas, con una hermosa sonrisa. Ya lo había decido.

–Isabella, es un placer verte –se acerca desde atrás y la sorprende, ella suelta un grito por lo bajo pero le acepta la mano que él le ofrece y la besa.

–mi lord, realmente ha sido una sorpresa. –dice Bella recuperándose del susto,

–Deseaba expresamente que lo fuera –mira a Jacob serio y este se aleja haciendo reverencia levemente. Bella lo mira preocupada, teme mucho por el.

–espero no se moleste, la deseo mas para mí –le dice Edward con modestia, Bella le brinda una sonrisa amable.

–no se preocupe, estoy dispuesta mi lord.

La plática fluye, como siempre, hacía tiempo que se les hacia fácil conversar, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado conociéndose? Meses. Tanya los observa desde una esquina, ve como Bella se sonrojaba tontamente ¡como le carcome la envidia! ¡Ella debería de ser la que se sonrojase! Pero todo por culpa de su tío y su padre que no confiaron en ella. Al instante se relaja, debía de ser feliz por su hermana.

Mira con dulzura al joven que la mira mientras toma una copa. Era un joven muy atractivo, llevaban varios meses observándose, la atracción era palpable.

–¿baila mi querida Tanya? –Emmett Hale, archiduque de Kensington llevaba meses enamorado de ella y la quería como su esposa, la cortejaba con gran esmero que se había vuelto su obsesión.

–Por supuesto Sr. Hale –Tanya le brinda una sonrisa, 'no sería tan malo casarse con un archiduque'

Los planes de Tanya iban por el camino de su bien, y menos con el archiduque Emmett.

Edward invita a bailar a Bella, ella acepta y mientras se mueven con la dulce melodía, él la seduce. Le roza, se inclina, da vueltas tan elegantemente que ella teme caerse de tantas sensaciones que le remueven en lugares que no creía que sintiera algo.

Edward nota el efecto que ejerce en Bella, era lo que tanto anhela. 'Esta noche sucederá de eso estoy seguro', se notaba que aquella chica que bailaba entre sus brazos caería tanto como el desease.

Al final de un corto pero intenso baile él se acerca a su odio, Bella siente un placentero escalofrió al sentir su aliento rozar su cuello.

–esta noche, mi pequeña belleza.

Lo ve despedirse con una perfecta sonrisa e irse. Ya sabía a qué se refería, era para lo que la quería, era para lo que estaba en la corte; traga sus lágrimas, se había enamorado del hombre equivocado pero, aun así se entregaría. 'Al final de todo, me he enamorado de Edward'

.

.

.

Tanya está arreglando a su joven hermana para su encuentro con el rey. Seguía envidiando su suerte, ella quería estar en ese lugar, pero después se arrepentía. A ella no la llamarían la zorra del rey.

–¿estás lista querida? –le pregunta sinceramente, a pesar de todo era su hermana menor, la quiere mucho.

–pues, algo –le responde Bella, esta que tiembla, pero respira para calmar los nervios.

–No omitas detalles –Tanya le guiña el ojo como cuando eran más pequeñas, Bella sonríe y sale de su habitación, se dirige despacio hacia los aposentos del rey.

Tanya la ve alejarse, se recarga contra la puerta y reza por ella, para que el rey no la lastime, ni a sus nobles sentimientos ni a su fragilidad. 'Es mi hermana querida'.

Bella llega y amablemente Edward la recibe con una sonrisa. Admira la belleza de la habitación, iluminada pero fresca con un aire tan varonil que comenzó a querer quedarse siempre en ese lugar.

–espero estés cómoda –le dice Edward ofreciéndole una copa, de tan perdida admirando la habitación que, no noto sus movimientos.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama admirando la caballerosidad de Edward 'no esperaba este recibimiento' tomando la copa sorbe un poco, mirando a Edward que la mira con sus poderosos ojos verdes.

–Es muy delicioso –dice Bella, para quitar la tensión que le hace sentir esos ojos verdes.

–es de los mejores Bella, lo he pedido expresamente para ti.

–Muchas gracias, su habitación es realmente asombrosa –le responde sinceramente, Edward le toma de la mano y se acerca a ella.

–me gustaría que de ahora en adelante me trates de tu, ya no de usted, me haces sentir muy viejo –enarca una cejas y mira divertido a Bella que sonríe también divertida.

–usted… perdón, 'tu' de seguro no cruzas los veinticinco –le responde, pero poco a poco baja la voz al sentir a Edward más cerca, su aliento rozando su cara haciéndola perder la cabeza.

–En realidad son veintitrés preciosa… –se acerca más hacia ella y la besa. Toma sus dos manos y las guía poniéndolas en su cuello, profundizando el beso y tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él.

Bella en ese momento se perdió, y para siempre.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? Iba a poner lemon pero, no me pareció. Me había decidido a hacerlo dramático pero nada de escenas M, espero no les moleste eso. Gracias por sus últimos comentarios, me hacen seguir.**

**Gracias por todo.**

"–_¡como se te ocurrió esa estúpida idea! –le grita Marco a Tanya._

–_¡yo lo amo tío! ¿No las personas se casan porque se aman? –le responde furiosa, 'debo ser fuerte'._

–_¿a costa de qué? ¡Ese matrimonio no ha sido autorizado por el rey! ¡ES ILEGAL! –le contesta furioso mirando a Emmett que solo se encoge de hombros –tu sabias esto muchacho ¿¡porque demonios hiciste eso!? –señala a Emmett y este lo que solo hace es mirar a otro lado_**."**


	6. Alivio y Exilio

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

**Capitulo 5**

**Alivio y Exilio**

La mañana llega lentamente, a Bella le molestan los rayos del sol, decide taparse y seguir durmiendo un poco más cuando recuerda donde está. Se levanta de repente nerviosa, pero suspira al seguir viéndolo dormir.

Edward había tenido otras relaciones, de eso estaba segura. El problema era saber si de verdad había sido tan dulce y apasionante como ella lo había sentido. Decide dejar de pensar y se para de la cama rápidamente, necesitaba asearse y pronto. Se vuelve a poner su camisón y su bata y sale sin hacer ruido.

Al salir la recibe su hermano Jasper, Bella se ruboriza al verlo.

–Mi tío te necesita hermana –le dice con sueño

–Bien –le responde un poco más tranquila –no lo hagamos esperar.

Se dirigen rápidamente entre pasillos y pasillos aun vacios al estudio de su tío, donde seguro los esperarían. Entran rápidamente cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Su tío esta en el escritorio serio, pero su rostro se suaviza cuando ve a Bella entrar. Sus padres no estaban allí.

–¿y bien? –le pregunta insistente Marco a Bella.

–Pues, todo resulto bien –logra responder mirando hacia el suelo.

–¿resulto satisfecho? ¿Lo hicieron más de una vez? –le pregunta de repente, Bella se ruboriza al máximo ante esas preguntas.

–Sí, resulto bastante… motivador –logra de nuevo responder entre balbuceos, su tío la felicita.

Las noticias son dadas a sus padres, cuando estos llegan al estudio horas después y se llenan de alegría, su madre trata de tranquilizar a Bella un poco ante las preguntas incomodas de su tío.

–Tranquila cariño, es normal –le dice Renee abrazándola.

–Gracias mama –responde Bella al abrazo, ya arreglada y como nueva.

–¿fue bueno contigo? –pregunta dudosa. Bella solo le asiente.

Tanya se encuentra afuera escuchando atenta, ve esto con dos caras, una se alegra pero la otra lo odia. Pero se encontraba lo suficientemente feliz al saber que ella no era llamada zorra, como logra escuchar de otras señoras, días después.

.

.

.

–¿ya han escuchado de la chica Swan? Anda detrás del rey como perra –dice una entre risas.

–¡por supuesto! ¡Dicen que está en la cama del rey cada noche! –le contesta otra entre murmullos.

A Tanya le alegraba que no fuera ella la zorra, pero le molestaba enormemente que hablaran así de su hermana. Se acerca hacia las damas que cuchicheaban y con desdén intenta devolverles la piedra.

–buena tarde, realmente el clima mejora sus condiciones –dice con una sonrisa –¡están tan alegres!

–muchas gracias Srita. Swan, es realmente un clima vigorizante. –le contesta aquella que le había dicho perra a Bella.

–este clima levanta tantas pasiones, gracias al cielo que esto pasa entre las jóvenes ¡las viejas están tan secas que solo estorban con sus palabras! –le responde Tanya con tanta naturalidad, que una de las damas se asusta por lo evidente que eran las palabras.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunta una, que no había comprendido la oración.

–nada realmente, tan solo que hay verdaderas bellezas que el rey desea aprovechar –hace reverencia al verlas callarse y dejar de agitar sus abanicos. Sabía que había dado en el blanco –creo que para la próxima, deben de dejar de hablar de la gente a sus espaldas, las paredes también tienen oídos.

Se aleja con soltura y se carcajea por dentro 'viejas secas, realmente estorban con sus palabras'.

–_¡escucho toda nuestra conversación!_

–_¡pero si ni siquiera dijimos nada malo de ella!_

–_¡tonta! Abogo por su hermana, la otra Swan._

Entre tanta gente platicando, hablando de dinero, modas y naciones; pudo vislumbrar al joven de sus sueños. Emmett Hale. Queriéndose lucir se acerca a él con sensualidad saludándolo.

–Muy buena tarde para usted Sr. Hale –le dice con dulzura, Emmett se queda anonado ante la belleza de Tanya.

–Igualmente mi lady –le responde besándole la mano con galantería –luce tan hermosa hoy.

–le debo aun las gracias por el regalo de la semana pasada, me ha encantado.

–¿ha reconsiderado mi oferta? –le pregunta entre susurros.

–quizá debamos hablar más en privado de esto, ¿esta noche en la gran biblioteca? –Tanya hace reverencia y deja a Emmett solo.

La oferta que Emmett le había hecho a Tanya era sencilla, casarse. Ella no lo pensó dos veces, solo que no quería ser obvia… ¡seria archiduquesa! Lo que ella no sabía era que aquel casamiento le iba a traer muchos problemas. Sin más, se dirige al nuevo hogar que les habían dado a sus padres esa misma mañana.

Encontró a sus padres en discusión.

–¿ves que tan maravilloso es esto? Ahora somos los condes Swan –le dice el Sr. Swan a su esposa.

–Realmente lo es –le responde su esposa dudosa al ver tanta elegancia en su nueva residencia.

–y también le han ofrecido a Alice Brandon en matrimonio a Jasper ¡Jasper se convertiría en un archiduque! –exclama con clara felicidad. Su esposa se detiene al verlo en esa situación.

–¿has visto tu actuación? ¡¿Acaso tan solo te importa la posición social y el dinero?! ¡¿Sabes a quien le costó la vida el haber entregarnos esto?! –exclama enojada.

–sí, si, lo sé… ¡me importa la felicidad de nuestros hijos! –le responde sin tapujos Charles.

–¡le costó la vida al mejor amigo del Rey! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¡Alta traición! –le responde furiosa, todo este tema del dinero la ponía mal. Tanya se acerca al fin a tranquilizarla y llevarla a otro lado. Mira a su padre con una sonrisa. Con su boca formo la palabra 'todo es hermoso' su padre le sonríe.

.

.

.

–¿y cómo ha ido todo? –le pregunta Tanya a Bella, días después de varios encuentros de ella con Edward.

–pues, realmente bien… no ha dicho que paremos así que, supongo que todo estará bien a partir de ahora. –le responde Bella tímidamente.

–te conozco hermana, estas sintiendo algo por el ¿o no es así? –inquiere Tanya a Bella, obligándola a que la mire a los ojos. –¿o no es así?

–¡no!... claro que no –baja la cabeza suspirando lentamente. Tanya ya no tiene dudas. Su hermana se ha enamorado del rey Edward Cullen.

–mi querida hermana, ten cuidado… no quiero que salgas lastimada.

–no Tany, no te preocupes –le responde Bella ante la preocupación –estoy bien. Estaré bien.

.

.

.

Edward camina orgulloso mientras a su derecha camina Bella agarrados de la mano. Se siente feliz y lleno de esperanza. Nunca había sentido algo tan puro hacia una persona como Bella. Era tan linda, tan pura, tan bella, tan frágil…

Caminan por los jardines lentamente, disfrutando del momento. En eso Bella observa una hermosa flor que le llama la atención por su fuerte presencia y color.

–Mira, una rosa –se suelta un poco de Edward y se acerca a la rosa, la admira un poco y volteando su rostro pregunta –¿puedo cortarla?

Edward ni lo piensa –adelante cariño, todo esto es tuyo.

Bella se entusiasma y al intentar cortarla con la mano se pincha un dedo, aleja la mano rápidamente metiendo su dedo en la boca para calmar el dolor, observa de su dedo salir sangre.

–O no por favor –da un traspié y casi cae al suelo de no ser por Edward que la alcanza y se asusta ante el repentino cambio.

–¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te lastimaste? –Bella lo calla con un beso apoyándose de los hombros de Edward y así poder levantarse.

–tranquilo, ya paso… es que me hace mal la sangre, tan solo la veo y el olor…agh –Edward se sorprende. La toma del mentón para acercar sus rostros.

–¿puedes oler la sangre? –le pregunta arqueando una ceja.

–supongo que sí, huele como a oxido u a sal… no se realmente.

–Impresionante –Bella piensa que Edward se burla de ella y se zafa de su agarre.

–no es impresionante, es… tonto. Parezco una 'delicadita' soy una mujer, no una muñeca delicada.

–Mi querida Bella –Edward se acerca a tranquilizarla tomándola de la cintura por detrás dándole un beso en el cuello, Bella se estremece –es maravilloso porque, nunca había escuchado algo así. Eres única.

–¿tuya? –le pregunta Bella ansiosa por su cercanía.

–¿deseas comprobarlo? –el aliento de Edward eriza la piel de la castaña, su sensualidad y pasión la llenan de deseo.

–Si… –susurra suavemente sintiendo descargas por todo su cuerpo.

–perfecto.

.

.

.

Tras varias semanas de mantener relaciones publicas y de alcoba con el rey, Bella termina más enamorada de lo que desea. Esta noche se dirige de nuevo con Edward.

–Bella te deseo tanta suerte, hoy todo cambiara –le dice Tanya abrazándola con fuerza.

–¿Qué quieres decir hermanita? –pregunta Bella curiosa.

–Por nada, es solamente que creo que esta noche será especial para ti –Bella la mira con ternura y extrañeza pero la abraza aun más fuerte.

–gracias por estar conmigo hermana.

–De nada –responde Tanya.

Bella se dirige a su encuentro dejando atrás a una Tanya sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hoy se iba a casar con Emmett Hale. Rápidamente se alista con sus mejores galas y a escondidas sale de la corte para encontrarse en una capilla cercana a Emmett.

–hermosa… –dice con dulzura Emmett al verla entrar a la capilla. Tanya le sonríe, iba a convertirse en la archiduquesa de Hale.

La boda surgió sin contratiempos, a escondidas y rápida. No perdieron el tiempo y consumaron su matrimonio. Tanya sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho era bueno para ella, ascendería a una nueva posición social, llena de riquezas y dinero; de verdad amaba a Emmett, o eso creía ella.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el primero en enterarse es Jasper y este emocionado se lo comenta a Bella, que queda asustada '¡por eso me había dicho que era una noche especial!'

–¡como puede ser posible eso! –Exclama disgustada Bella -¡eso es imposible!

–es la verdad hermana –le responde Jasper.

–¡pero si el archiduque Emmett Hale está comprometido con Rosalie Bourgh! ¡Esa unión no ha sido autorizada por su real majestad!

Corre rápidamente a con su tío, lo encuentra platicando con su padre y su madre. Su hermano traga fuerte.

–¡permíteme! Padre, madre… tío; esto que informare es un asunto importante.

Los padres y su tío la escuchan atentamente, los tres quedan conmocionados ante la noticia sin más ni menos los mandan a llamar, 'Tanya y Emmett ni pueden estar tan lejos' piensa Marco. Casi al medio día los localizan y a la fuerza los obligan a confesar.

–¡como se te ocurrió esa estúpida idea! –le grita Marco a Tanya.

–¡yo lo amo tío! ¿No las personas se casan porque se aman? –le responde furiosa, 'debo ser fuerte'.

–¿a costa de qué? ¡Ese matrimonio no ha sido autorizado por el rey! ¡ES ILEGAL! –le contesta furioso mirando a Emmett que solo se encogía de hombros –tu sabias esto muchacho ¡porque demonios hiciste eso? –señala a Emmett y este lo que solo hace es mirar a otro lado.

–más vale que se vayan despidiendo ahora mismo.

Tanya levanta la vista a su padre asustada, mira a Emmett que para nada la voltea a ver.

–¡eso no se puede hacer! Lo que Dios une el hombre no lo puede separar… ¡este matrimonio es legal ante Dios!

Su tío, la mira asustado y rápidamente se dirige hacia la pareja, solo 10 cm los separaban. –¿consumaron el matrimonio? –susurra por debajo.

–tal y cual las leyes de Dios lo indican –le contesta Tanya sin pensar en sus palabras.

Los padre se llevaron las manos a la boca sombrados y asustados, Jasper y Bella no sabían de esto porque los habían sacado a fuera a esperar. El tío golpea fuertemente su escritorio y se talla las sienes de la cabeza. Mira a los jóvenes, furioso.

–esto harán, se separaran y nadie ¿me escucharon? NADIE debe de enterarse de esto, Emmett tiene un matrimonio con Rosalie Bourgh y ese contrato no se romperá. Mientras tu Tanya, te irás rápidamente a la corte Francesa, allí aprenderás lo que es la cordura.

Emmett suelta la mano de Tanya con pesadez y sin mirar más sale de la habitación, ella se quedo anonada y poco a poco se pone furiosa.

–¡NO PUEDES EXILIARME! –le grita a su padre

–¡claro que puede! Si esto se llega a oídos del rey, todo lo que hemos avanzado se irá a la basura –le responde su tío.

Tanya entre lágrimas sabe que no tiene opción, su madre ni siquiera la miraba. Había deshonrado a la familia y tambaleado su posición. Sale furiosa de la habitación encontrándose con su hermana Bella sentada en una silla del pasillo.

–¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¿PORQUE LES DIJISTE? –explota empujando a Bella contra la pared.

¬–¡era por tu propio bien Tanya! –le responde Bella intentando defenderse levantándose.

–¿mi propio bien? –le responde tajante –solo te importa tu felicidad Bella –corre como puede a su habitación a llorar todo lo que puede.

Esa noche Tanya se embarca a la corte de Francia..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry, sorry, sorry. Mil disculpas ¡casi dos semanas desaparecida! Mil disculpas por no actualizar pero mi pobre lap se 'viruleo' y no podía entrar y pues… nada podía hacer. Lo único bueno fue que mis archivos se salvaron y hasta hoy pude actualizar. Enserio, mil disculpas. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Les agradezco sus últimos comentarios ¡han sido de gran apoyo!

**Adelanto:**

"_Su tío se acerca y la mira –espero haigas aprendido grandes cosas en Francia, porque necesitamos tu presencia Swan ¡ya!_

_Tanya se yergue orgullosa, ya sabe a lo que se refiere, tener de cerca al poder, tenerlo a sus pies. Y estaba decidida a hacerlo._

–_por supuesto tío, ya se, de que trata esto. Mi querida hermana esta indispuesta y no debemos que el rey pierda interés en nosotros… me las arreglare._

_El problema era de que sus padres ni siquiera su tío, sabían a lo que Tanya quería llegar. '¿Qué tal si me convirtiese en la reina de Inglaterra?' piensa saliendo de la habitación, dispuesta a empezar TODO lo que tiene en mente."_

Thank u!


	7. Embarazo de una,la bienvenida de la otra

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**Embarazo de una y la bienvenida de la otra**

**.**

Pasaron meses, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad. Bella seguía frecuentando al rey. Se había convertido en la favorita y también, en una excelente compañera.

–¿cómo te encuentras? –pregunto Edward en unas de sus tantas noches abrazando a Bella por la espalda. Le dio un beso en el hombro.

–Plenamente –respondió orgullosa dándose la vuelta, poniendo sus manos alrededor de cuello besándolo.

Y de nuevo volvieron a empezar.

Bella no se cansaba de tanta felicidad, le había dicho que la amaba. Como fuera su reputación no le importaba: el hombre que tanto anhelaba la amaba.

Pero cada día veía a los lejos a Jacob ¿Desde hace cuanto se habían prometido amarse? Se sentía tan terrible al verlo observarla, no había sido tan buena esposa como pensaba. Las miradas de las damas la abrumaban, inquisidoras, brutales, enfermizas, envidiosas e hipócritas. Lo peor era cuando conversaba con la reina ¡tan majestuosa reina era con ella!

–¿Qué nos cuenta la tímida Bella? –le pregunto la reina, Bella dejo el cojín que bordaba y levanto la vista hacia su majestad. –se que has hecho progresos niña.

Bella solo le sonreía levemente.

Y los meses siguieron pasando, Tanya trataba de aprender todo lo que podía. Modales, belleza, cultura, idioma y soltura en la corte francesa. Aprendió a hablar con certeza pero inteligentemente ante los hombres, aprendió a seducir sin caer en el intento, aprendió a conversar, a cantar, bailar y por supuesto, hablar francés.

La mayoría de las veces sentía nostalgia por su hogar, pero se recordaba así misma que estaba aprendiendo, y esto le traería mayores oportunidades. Extrañaba a su hermana Bella, tan joven e inocente. Sabía que lo que le había dicho había estado mal pero se perdonaba sabiendo que cuando volviese la regresaría al campo con su esposo y así, sería feliz.

.

.

.

Bella sonreía, había descubierto que el gusto por los libros y la música era parecido a los gustos de Edward.

Nadie se atrevía a juzgar aquella relación entre una adolescente y un joven, los dos eran felices ajenos a cualquier crítica.

Es una mañana fresca, Bella se despierta con un fuerte malestar en la cabeza, siente nauseas. En una tina que tenía cerca vomita; respira fuertemente y se lo comunica a su madre. Esta llama al Físico para revisarla, y sucede lo inesperado para ella:

Estaba embarazada.

–¡estupendo! –Le dice su tío abrazándola con fuerza y depositando un beso en la frente –el rey estará muy contento con esta noticia.

–¿eso crees tío? –Pregunta Bella ilusionada –¿crees que se alegre?

–hija, eso es lo que más ha estado deseando en el mundo –le dice su madre acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–creo que deberá ser tiempo ya de decírselo, el Físico dijo que tenias pocos meses. –dice su padre abrazándola también y con alegría.

–Iré pronto –dice Bella tomando su vestido y saliendo de la habitación –los quiero.

Renee, su madre se quedo pensativa ¿y ahora que pasaría? El destino de su hija estaba en ese preciado bebe, su hermano irrumpió sus pensamientos.

–bien, la mitad del plan está hecho, si es un varón… ustedes serán intocables.

.

.

Bella corre tanto sus pies la dejan, busca a Edward por todos lados y rincones, cuando lo encuentra, no le importo si estaba acompañado y se tiro a su brazos.

–¡amor mío! ¡Amor mío! ¡Tengo una noticia que alegrara tu día! –le dice dándole un beso, Edward le responde el beso feliz.

–saludándome de este modo ¿Quién no tiene un día feliz? –le responde tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia él.

–¿podemos hablarlo en la biblioteca? –le susurra entre los besos.

Edward mira a su costado y ve que los que lo acompañaban hacían reverencia y se retiraban, mira a Bella y le guiña un ojo –vamos cariño.

Tomados de la mano se dirigen a la biblioteca real, entre besos y mordiscos por parte de Edward. Cerraron las puertas y Bella comienza:

–Es algo importante y espero… te agrade.

–No me asustes cariño, tanta incertidumbre me trae de los nervios –le dice Edward abrazándola con tal fervor que un observador diría: amor.

–Estoy embarazada –suelta lentamente mirando a Edward a los ojos.

Edward se queda estático por varios minutos que hacen a Bella asustarse un poco.

–Edward…ehm ¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede…? –Bella lo mira a los ojos asustada tocándole la mejilla. De repente sintió volar.

Edward la sostiene de la cintura y le da vueltas alzándola, las risas y gritos de júbilo por parte de Edward son asombrosos. La baja y la besa en la nariz.

–Te amo Bella –le dice con tanta ternura que Bella piensa llorar –Te dejare respirar, no queremos que algo le suceda.

.

Lamentablemente, después algo le sucedió.

.

Bella se asusto cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre, llevaba ya cinco meses y temía que al bebe le hubiese pasado algo.

–milagrosamente Srita. Swan, solo ha sido un aviso. El bebe sigue bien pero… usted deberá guardar un reposo estricto, es delicado.

Bella se toca el vientre preocupada, ama a ese bebe tanto como a su propia vida, teme que algo pasea.

–Por supuesto –alcanza a responder su madre.

El estricto reposo la obliga a mantenerse en la cama hasta el nacimiento de su hijo.

–vas a estar bien, preciosa –le dice Edward –vendré a visitarte cuando pueda, te amo.

–claro, te esperare. –le responde besándole, Edward se lo devuelve en la frente.

Por varias semanas la visita, hasta que dejo de llegar, Bella comprendía muy poco eso pero se recordaba que era un rey y tenia deberes que cumplir, dormía con esa idea cada noche.

.

.

.

–No podemos seguir permitiéndonos esto, el rey pronto perderá interés –decía El duque admirando la corte desde su ventana.

–¿Cómo que el interés? Si ya está embarazada estará feliz… a menos que… -le responde el Sr. Swan

–A menos que el rey decida satisfacer sus necesidades –le contraataco el duque –esto te sonara reprochable pero, necesitamos a Tanya para mantener su interés en los Swan… por cierto, ¿Cuándo es la boda de Jasper?

–¿Tanya? Ehmmm… lo pensare y, la boda de Jasper es esta noche.

–perfecto.

Jasper había sido comprometido con Alice Brandon, hija de un noble demasiado importante, el problema era Jasper que no la estimaba a pesar de haberse conocido desde hace tiempo.

–No la quiere –dice su madre observando como en la boda, el semblante de seriedad de Jasper era palpable. –es mejor así.

–¿Por qué dices eso hermana? –Le pregunta Marco –¿por lo que te paso?

–Exacto, el amor no tiene cabida si no quieres ser pobre –le responde seriamente.

–tan sabia mi hermana, lástima que te diste cuenta tarde. Te he salvado. –le susurra a la oreja dándole un abrazo.

Cuando era más joven, Renee era una noble de una casta muy importante de Inglaterra, mil veces más importante que su ahora apellido Swan. Había caído en las garras del amor; había ocasiones en las que se arrepentía y había ocasiones en las que no. Ya era tarde para llorar y gritar.

.

.

.

Tanya llega semanas después, con gran soltura, con la frente en alto y mas orgullosa y segura de sí misma que nunca.

–¡madre, padre! –exclama con verdadera alegría, abrazando primero a su madre con fuerza y después a su padre con extrema precaución. –como los había extrañado tanto ¿Cuál han sido las nuevas?

Su tío se acerca y la mira –espero hayas aprendido grandes cosas en Francia, porque necesitamos tu presencia Swan ¡ya!

Tanya se yergue orgullosa, ya sabe a lo que se refiere, tener de cerca al poder, tenerlo a sus pies. Y estaba decidida a hacerlo.

–por supuesto tío, ya se, de que trata esto. Mi querida hermana esta indispuesta y no debemos que el rey pierda interés en nosotros… me las arreglare.

El problema era de que sus padres ni siquiera su tío, sabían a lo que Tanya quería llegar. _'Y… ¿Qué tal si me convirtiese en la reina de Inglaterra?'_ pensó saliendo de la habitación, dispuesta a empezar lo que tenía en mente.

.

.

.

Buaa! :'( estoy llorando porque mientras escribo esto, estoy viendo el Rey León y va la parte de cómo muere Mufasa… snif, sorry.

Gracias por sus últimos reviews, no son muchos pero alientan, gracias por los follows y los favoritos, es realmente vigorizante.

*Me revuelvo llorando, Scar lo acaba de tirar… nooooo!*

Ya (snif) estoy bien, lo juro.

**Roxa Cullen Hale** muchas gracias por la corrección del error ortográfico, se te agradece mucho…

*Simba ha huido… lloro mas*


	8. La Ambición de Una, El Amor de la Otra

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**La Ambición de Una, El Amor de la Otra.**

Bella se entero tres días después de que su hermana había llegado e incluso había escuchado rumores de ella estaba detrás de Edward.

–Eso no puede ser posible mama –le dice Bella a René, que la mira nerviosa –ella no es capaz de hacerme eso.

–hija, tranquila… es solo para que siempre se acuerde de ti.

–el es un rey mama –le dice Bella exaltada –tiene cosas que hacer, si no viene a verme es porque no puede.

–Está bien cariño –trata de calmarla su madre –es malo que te exaltes de esa manera.

–entonces no me digas esas cosas.

.

.

.

Era la hora de la comida, el rey disfrutaba de la compañía de los cortesanos y temas pertinentes a la caza, cuando comenzó a escuchar en alguna de las mesa risas escandalosas de hombres.

–Me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo de tanta alegría –dice enérgicamente haciendo a los hombres detenerse poco a poco y voltear a verlo.

Un valiente se levanta –es la Srita. Swan, mi lord… nos cuenta sobre grandes peripecias de la corte francesa.

Los demás de la mesa rieron y el rey enarco la ceja, Tanya ve su oportunidad y se levanta sutilmente de la mesa.

–Mi lord –dice con elegantes palabras –son simples curiosidades del mundo francés: plumas y corsetts, chismes por aquí y chismes por allá... ¡incluso habían quienes suicidaban literalmente a sus amigos por no tener a su perro a la moda! –los demás cortesanos que acompañaban al rey comenzaron a reírse. La forma que Tanya tenía de decir las cosas, el tono de su voz, sus movimientos y ademanes hacían a los espectadores imaginarse aquellas recónditas palabras.

–¿así que es la ciudad de la estupidez? –pregunta Edward, intrigado por su forma de hablar.

–¡oh señor! No esperaba que dijese aquello, realmente no lo es… simplemente que la corte es como un teatro de mimos, tantas señas ¡tantos mudos! Le aseguro que usted acabaría entre risas sin saber porque –los cortesanos se ríen y aplauden.

Edward la recordó, aquella chica rubia que le había herido el orgullo. Pues sí, era muy hermosa y más ahora que tenía una forma sutil de caminar. Como si sedujese al más estúpido. Edward levanta una copa para un brindis, una señal que Tanya esperaba, sonríe seductoramente.

.

Bella lee pacientemente en su habitación, estar en esa habitación la hacía sentirse tan sofocada e irritada. Unos golpes la sacan de sus pensamientos, era la puerta de la habitación siendo cerrada mientras su querida hermana mayor entra.

–¡muchas felicidades Bella! Qué alegría verte es este hermoso estado… es sorprendente lo grande que estas –dice emocionada abrazando a su hermana y acariciándole el vientre.

–cada vez es más fuerte y bienvenida hermana, temía que te hubieses olvidado de mi. No me habías visitado.

–Tenia cosas pendientes e importantes, convencer a un rey de que puede confiar en uno es difícil –Tanya le guiña un ojo. Bella abre los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Tanya? –dice Bella temerosa, acaso su hermana… ¿Qué quería con su amor?

–¡no pienses así hermana! Yo lo único que quiero es tu felicidad… tan solo guio al rey hasta aquí, no queremos que se desvié de tus bellos ojos.

–Edward me ama Tanya… tú lo sabes –Bella asustada se abraza a si misma –por eso ya no viene, tu...

–Dios, Bella te prohíbo pienses cosas malas, tan solo lo hago para evitar que quiera estar con otras chicas… ¡yo se que se aman! –Tanya la toma el rostro para hacerla reflexionar.

–¿entonces tu que buscas? –Bella estaba horrorizada –¿Qué planes tienes?

–yo solamente quiero el poder.

.

.

.

Pareciera que Edward había olvidado a Bella, pero no era realmente así. Era simplemente que su hermana Tanya lo confundía, ¿Qué quería aquella muchacha de el? Siempre se le aparecía en la menor oportunidad y además, con extrañas insinuaciones sobre ella. El como hombre, no había dejado escapar aquella observación.

–Me gustaría saber cuál es tu plan Tanya –le dice Edward cuando la encuentra en la gran biblioteca.

–mi lord, ¿Cómo puede creer eso de mi? –le pregunta inocentemente.

–te he estado observando, tú me has estado observando… no te entiendo pero, yo tampoco me entiendo.

–Mi lord –le dice mientras se acerca a él y descaradamente pone una mano en su pecho –es solo una sutil seducción y usted, se ha estado dejando.

–le he prometido amor a Bella, a tu propia hermana.

Ella sonríe y lo mira –yo no he dicho nada sobre el amor, yo estoy enfocada en algo más… cercano y carnal.

Tanya se pega mas a él y lo beso, Edward sin pensarlo le devuelve el beso. Rápidamente se separan y se miran, ella solo le sonríe seductoramente y es el confundido. Se aleja de ella y comienza a dar vueltas por la biblioteca '¿Qué hago?' se dice mentalmente.

–No lo piense tanto señor –le canta Tanya y se ríe bajito –será nuestro secreto, usted y yo juntos, a Bella no le podrá pasar nada.

–no metas a Bella aquí, Tanya –le dice molesto ante su actitud descarada y molesto ante su propia actitud.

–dejémonos de tantas vueltas mi lord, yo lo deseo y usted me desea, se le nota ¡no lo quiera ocultar! –Tanya está jugando con fuego, lo sabe y le fascina.

–¿acaso eres una especie de bruja o algo ¿Qué me has hecho Tanya? –Edward se acerca a ella y la miro fríamente a los ojos y lo único que ve es puro deseo y fuego -¿Por qué…?

–usted ama a Bella, lo sé. Pero yo lo deseo y, ¿sabe? Eso es mejor –ella sonríe y él sabe que no tiene elección.

'Por Dios, ¡yo amo a Bella joder! Pero, ¿Qué es esta atracción tan enfermiza hacia Tanya?'

–Pero tengo una condición –le susurra Tanya –y es una condición muy efectiva.

–¿y cuál es esa condición? –Pregunta Edward.

–cásese conmigo, me entrego a usted, hace al hijo de Bella heredero y todos felices. Al final es su sangre ¿o no?

–no puedo hacer eso, ¿acaso ha perdido la cabeza? ¡Es mi hijo y ella su madre! –olvido todas su confusiones y vuelve la cordura a él, nunca traicionaría a su Bella. Se aleja de Tanya a punto de salir de la biblioteca –ella es la mujer que amo, ella es la que me dará mi heredero.

Tanya olvido toda elegancia y se acerco a él rápidamente antes de que se fuera –sí, señor. La gente ansia tener a una zorra como madre del gran heredero a la corona de Inglaterra ¡no se le olvide que su 'hijo' es un… bastardo! ¡Abra los ojos! ¡Su reina no le pudo dar hijos y se consiguió a una zorra y la embarazo, ¡¿así usted cree que Inglaterra desea un heredero?!

Tanya tenía un punto.

Se talla la sienes de su cabeza para retener las ganas de pegarle a Tanya, no era un personaje violento pero, la forma en el que llamo a su propia hermana le había resultado insoportable.

–Tanya, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

–usted no se puede casar con Bella, ¡ella ya está casada y por nada del mundo dejaría a Jacob!

Se le revolvieron las tripas al escuchar el nombre del esposo de su Bella -¿entonces qué hago, milady, para ser feliz? –le responde con violencia.

–no tengo por que decirle, ya lo sabe.

.

Llega el día en el que Bella daría a luz, llena de dolores y gritos, confusiones y respiraciones agitadas, el parto estaba siendo demasiado doloroso… ya no aguantaba.

–Dios mío, ayuda a mi hija a soportar este dolor –rezaba el Sr. Swan con fervor. –¿el rey ya fue avisado?

–Claro, fue el primero…–el conde Marco no termino, el rey Edward estaba allí agitado, confuso y ansioso.

No solo era ansiedad que tenia, sino el presentimiento oculto de que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Vio a Tanya llegar detrás del él y se le acerco.

–¿acepta mi propuesta, señor?

–mi lord… ¡es un varón! –Bella le hablo y le brindo su más sincera sonrisa. Edward trago en seco y la miro con amor, se acerco a ella y conoció a su hijo. Si no fuera porque había mucha gente, Edward hubiera llorado en ese instante; tenía un hijo. 'un heredero a la corona Cullen'

Le dolió decir lo siguiente –tienes que irte de aquí Bella junto con el niño, es por tu bien.

–Pero –balbucea Bella –es nuestro hijo ¿Por qué me iría? ¿Acaso no es el lo que usted esperaba?

–Bella no puedo dejar la corona a un hijo bastardo.

Ella trago en seco y quedo estática, lo miro confundida abrazando a su bebe –no, no está… hablando en serio, ust… usted… nunca… milord –lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus achocolatados ojos. –¿ya no me ama?

–no Bella. Será mejor que te vayas.

.

.

.

–¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO TANYA?! –exclama su tío Marco con tal desesperación que Tanya solo se encoge de hombros.

–solo lo correcto, un varón bastardo ¡por favor! No tendría ninguna oportunidad.

–¿ah sí? ¡Entonces que ideas tienes tú! –le espeta furioso, Renee se levanta de su asiento ofuscada a defender a su hija de un posible golpe.

–Tanya, sabes que lo que has hecho es… absolutamente lo más estúpido ¡no aprendiste nada en Francia! –le grita su padre, Tanya ni se inmuta.

–yo tengo mis propios planes y cuando me vean verán que nunca… ¡NUNCA FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ! –grita dándole las espalda, comienza a hablar cerca de la chimenea. –miren esta hermosa habitación, tapizada de increíble seda china bordada de hermosas figuras y colores. Esos hermosos muebles de roble, tu escritorio tío, las ventanas enormes con cortinas tan suaves como la piel de un bebe… yo les daré más que esto. Yo me casare con Edward y me convertiré en la gran reina de Inglaterra.

Sus padres y su tío se quedaron mudos al oír aquellas palabras.

–¿casarte con el rey? ¡Eso es imposible! –replica entre risas Marco ante la locura de su sobrina. –no puedes hacer eso ¿crees quela reina aceptaría un divorcio?

–¡eso tan solo significaría romper con el catolicismo!, no se puede separar lo que Dios ha unido ¡Es imposible! –la voz de Renee desesperada ubico a todos.

–¡porfavor! ¿recuerdan lo que paso con Emmett? –susurro por lo bajo al mencionar a Emmett –ya ha pasado ¿Qué puede salir mal?

–Tanya ¿estás hablando enserio? ¿Le has pedido al rey que se divorcie de la reina Carmen, tan querida… para casarse contigo? –le pregunta su padre anonado.

–claro Padre, a cambio de darle un verdadero heredero.

'Ya no hay vuelta atrás', pensó el conde Marco–espero que sepas lo que haces, Tanya.

Y con esto el debate fue completado.

.

.

.

–perdón Bella, será mejor que te vayas. –le dice Tanya al ver a Bella no dirigirle una palabra. Bella pide a su criado llevase sus cosas a su carruaje.

–Lo siento Bella… –vuelve a decir Tanya al verla salir de la habitación dejándola sola.

Bella se estableció en el campo con su bebe, Jacob no había podido irse con ella. Tenía compromiso en la corte. Cada noche que se pudiese permitir lloraba su desgracia ¿Cómo su hermana se atrevió a hacerle eso, a ella y a su hijo? ¿Cómo Edward había podido engatusarse con las simples palabras de su hermana? Ya no importaba, seguiría amando a Edward con todo su corazón y amaría a su hermoso hijo tal y como se había prometido.

–¿Cómo le pondrá señora? –le pregunta una criada.

–Edward.

La criada solo le sonríe transmitiéndole fuerza –señora, yo sé que no debo interferir pero, déjeme decirle que esto terminara bien.

–pero si ya ha terminado Ann, me he alejado y ellos seguirán allá. –le responde Bella mientras acaricia a su hijo –todo termino para mí.

–no lo crea señora, aun falta que sucedan ciertas cosas.

–olvídelo Ann, váyase por favor. –Bella no deseaba escuchar consuelo, ya se había decido por todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué onda? :3 todo dramático lo sé, pero así va la historia. Si, ya sé que no quieren que termine como la película ye l libro, yo tampoco quiero eso y por eso estoy adaptándola. Pero ciertas cosas deben pasar… ¡tranquilas! Que se está poniendo interesante.

Muchas gracias, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, son mi alimento :')

Sayonara!


	9. Acusacion

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**Acusación**

**.**

Habían pasado tres meses, pero hoy, la corte está llena de cuchicheos mientras ven pasar a Tanya colgada del brazo de Edward. Tanya intenta no escucharlos entablando conversaciones con Edward sobre el clima y el día. Ya sus planes estaban dando resultado y mientras gritaba de felicidad en su interior, por fuera debía mantener las ansias. Hace poco había enviado a Bella a llamar para que la acompañara en ese proceso llamado: 'el divorcio de la reina.'

Bella, al recibir aquella carta solo la tomo, se dirigió a su cuarto y la observo durante toda la tarde, sin ni siquiera abrirla y, cuando lo hizo solo dio un respingo al leer su contenido. '¿a que volvería?' se preguntaba. Decidió ir, no porque quisiera si no porque, quería saber la verdad detrás de todo. No quería seguir engañándose.

–Señora Black, ¿está segura de querer regresar? –le pregunto Ann cuando la ayudaba a empacar sus cosas.

–tengo dudas que resolver, un esposo al que debo de sacar de allí y… –se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes, pero no siguió hablando.

–¿Qué mas señora? Usted quiere ver al rey, no lo niegue. La conozco lo suficiente como para atreverme a decírselo.

Bella no le respondió, más bien miro molesta a Ann y le ordeno que mandara a mandar a preparar el caballo.

–¿ira sola señora? –le pregunto asustada Ann.

–es lo único que me queda ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve rápido! –ordeno Bella, la sirvienta salió rápidamente a hacer el pedido.

Empaco solo lo necesario, dejando al cuidado de su hijo a su criada Ann. Se despidió rápidamente una madrugada y partió lo más rápido posible.

Esa tarde, Bella aparece en la habitación de Tanya. No sabe cómo comportarse ni que decir, pero lo único que le sale de sus labios es:

–aquí estoy hermana.

–¡Bella! –Tanya se lanza a los brazos de su joven hermana que se notaba venia cansada. –que bien que has llegado, este proceso no lo quiero encarar sola.

–no lo harás, solo que… no entiendo porque lo haces. –dice bajando la cabeza.

–Bella, es por bien de la familia –le responde Tanya con orgullo.

–¡la familia estaba bien! –le responde en reproche.

–me lo agradecerás –concluye Tanya la conversación al ver a su hermana molesta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Edward está nervioso, molesto, irritado y muy ansioso. '¿me cumplirá Tanya?' era la pregunta que se hacía cada momento, ese día era un martirio para él, no solo tenía que estar presente al llamado de divorcio que le hizo a la reina Carmen, si no que tenía que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a correr de Tanya y sus hechizos de seducción. Durante estos tres meses que estuvo apegado a ella, lo lleno de tanta magnificencia, tanta elegancia ¡es que ella es tanto sentimiento! No puede comprender aun el porqué había abandonado a Bella.

–Prométeme que después de que nos casemos, serás completamente mía y me darás un heredero varón –le dice Edward a Tanya al estar en la biblioteca, como todas las veces que se reunían.

–Por supuesto milord, es una promesa que le hice –le dice Tanya paseándose por la estancia elegantemente, mientras que en su mente se decía 'pronto seré Reina y nada podrá detenerme'

No se miran, no se conectan, no se tocan. Edward mantiene su mirada en el suelo, cuestionándose una y otra vez, que está haciendo. La noche llega y un guardia irrumpe el silencio de la biblioteca para avisarles que el tribunal está listo, pronto la reina acudirá al llamado del rey. Tanya se lanza al brazo de Edward para encaminarse con él. Lo deja a mitad del camino, mientras se acomoda al lado de su querida hermana Bella.

El tribunal esta noche, está indeciso. Sabían a qué se debía todo esto, la terquedad de su rey los llevaría a la quiebra mundial ¿divorcio? ¿Para qué? La reina Carmen suspira al saber que le espera, sale de su habitación acompañada de sus damas de compañía, camina rápidamente por los pasillos hacia el tribunal, cada noble que se topa con la reina se inclina por respeto y también, por pena.

Casi al momento de llegar, se topa con las causas de su desgracia.

–vaya, vaya, vaya… las dos jóvenes que al principio me habían dado su lealtad ahora me echan por la borda ¿Qué les he hecho yo a ustedes, más que brindarles mi protección? –les cuestiona duramente.

–usted no puede dejarle un heredero al rey –le responde Tanya con sarcasmo.

–¿y eso te molesta? –le pregunta la Reina ante aquel modo de responderle.

–Lo que le molesta al Rey, me molesta a mi –le responde tajantemente.

Bella no puede creer la respuesta de Tanya, la vergüenza y la humillación la invade rápidamente, no dice nada y solo observa como la reina alza su cabeza y se dirige dentro el tribunal.

–¿Por qué le has dicho eso? –le pregunta Bella avergonzada.

–Bella, es la verdad. Por eso hago esto.

Bella no dice nada mas, tan solo se acercan un poco a observar lo que ocurre dentro. Todo mundo, realeza y nobleza se doblegan de la sorpresa al ver a la reina Carmen ponerse de rodillas ante la mirada de Edward, sentado en su trono esperando la respuesta de la reina. Este al mirarla en aquella posición la mira conteniendo su desesperación 'ella no es una mala persona, ¿Por qué le hago esto a la reina que tanto me acompaño?'

–milord, estoy aquí, tal y como usted lo ha pedido. ¿Por qué tal situación? ¿Acaso os he ofendido? ¿No le he dado los hijos que ha pedido? Dios se los ha llevado y usted lo sabe muy bien que la voluntad de Dios fue esa, No he hecho más que apoyarlo desde el momento en que nos unimos ante Dios, darle la fuerza para luchar contra los enemigos… pero, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Solo un capricho por una niña que cree que puede logarlo todo? Le pido que lo reconsidere, si no es así… me acatare a su consejo.

Tanya respinga ante el pequeño discurso que da la reina, ve como se levanta y deja el recinto, al pasar de nuevo ante ellas se detiene y las mira calculadoramente. Tanya molesta ante esa actitud de la reina toma a Bella de la mano y se encaminan a los patios traseros.

Bella está muy nerviosa y asustada, su corazón late muy fuerte al saber que dentro de algunos momentos vería a Edward, porque, al llegar no había querido presentarse a él. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar y ver como su amor y su hermana se envolvían en su propio mundo.

–tranquila hermana, si quieres te dejo aquí sola y me voy.

–será lo más seguro, yo no quiero… no quiero verlo.

Tanya supo a que se refería.

–Jacob vendrá a verte aquí, me dijo que no te había podido visitar –Tanya intenta alegrar un poco a su hermana.

–oh sí, lo sé… está bien. –le responde Bella un poco alegre. Jacob era una buena persona en quien confiar 'es mi esposo al fin y al cabo' se dice con amargura.

–Adiós hermanita –se despide Tanya contenta, se compone su vestido rojo de seda y su cabello rubio sobre sus hombros y se aleja en busca de Edward.

.

.

.

Camina segura de sí misma, contenta y feliz porque dentro de poco será una reina. Ya se pone a pensar en los vestidos que se podría poner cuando siente una mano en su hombro, se voltea molesta para ver quien se atrevía a tocarla. Se sorprende al saber reconocerlo.

–¿Emmett?

Emmett se sorprende al ver a su antiguo amor tan bella y fresca, despreocupada y feliz. El se acababa de enterar de lo que estaba pasando ya que, al casarse, debía partir a Escocia y allá, la información llegaba muy tarde.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunta nervioso, ella sorprendida le responde:

–pues perfectamente, muchas gracias, pero si no te molesta yo…

–¿Quién eres tú? –Tanya se queda estática al oír la voz de Edward a su espalda, 'maldita sea, ahora pensara lo que no es' –te he preguntado, ¿Quién eres tú?

–mil disculpas mi rey, soy Emmett Hale…

–le pido expresamente que me deje a solas con la Srita Swan –dice fuertemente.

Tanya se molesta por el trato que le ha hecho Edward a Emmett. Sin aun voltearse y despidiendo a su antiguo amante, Tanya cuestiona a Edward.

–¿Por qué, has hecho eso? –le pregunta molesta.

–¿Qué hacías con él? ¿Seduciéndolo como a mí? –le pregunto igualmente Edward molesto.

–tan solo entablaba conversación con el ¿algún problema con eso?

–claro que sí, me acaban de llegar ciertas noticias y no me atrevo a creerte nada a partir de lo que te diga: tú ya te habías desposado con ese hombre ¿o no?.

Tanya solo trago fuertemente.

.

.

.

Bella pasea por las orillas de los jardines, esperando la nada.

–Bella –escucha su nombre y sonríe al ver a Jacob.

–hola Jacob, tanto tiempo –se lanza a sus brazos, recibiendo calor y seguridad.

–¿cómo está tu pequeño hijo? –le pregunta Jacob, Bella se siente culpable en ese momento.

–nuestro hijo Jacob, al final seguimos siendo esposos, lo siento tanto Jake… -intenta disculparse pero Jacob la detiene con dulzura.

–no tienes nada que lamentar, estaba fuera de nuestras manos, yo te sigo queriendo Bella, quizás ya no tanto como una esposa –dice con tristeza –pero si como una gran compañera.

Bella se siente en las nubes al escuchar eso–gracias por entenderme Jacob, el sentimiento es mutuo.

–Me alegra –le contesta, los dos se vuelven a abrazar. Se separan y cada uno soltando su mano se aleja y se dirigen en direcciones opuestas.

–nos veremos pronto Bella.

Bella lo ve alejarse, pobre de él, pobre de ella. El destino no quiso nada de los dos juntos. Suspira con lágrimas en los ojos.

–esto es demasiado.

.

.

.

Esa noche Tanya está nerviosa y acorralada entre la espalda y la pared ¿Cómo pudo enterarse Edward de su casamiento con Emmett? El problema era que no le creía nada a ella ¡solo eso le faltaba! Esperaba ya casarse en unos días pero, eso se retrasaría debido al 'malentendido'.

'Bella puede ayudarme, puede convencer a Edward… el aun la quiere' no lo piensa dos veces. Corre a buscar a Bella, entre su búsqueda ve a Jacob.

–¿has visto a Bella? Necesito hablar de urgencia con ella –Jacob no le da mucha ayuda, la había dejado en el jardín hace mucho tiempo.

–quizás haya ido a la galería –le responde.

–oh no… –Tanya se horroriza, a esa hora exacta Edward visita la galería, si Bella lo encuentra

–Muchas gracias Jacob –hace reverencia y corre rápidamente a tratar de alcanzar a Bella 'Dios mío, por favor Bella ayúdame en esto.'

.

.

.

Bella se sienta en un banco cerca de la galería, está cansada, extraña a su pequeño Edward, se siento sola y…

–¿Bella? –esa voz la saca rápidamente de su ensoñación, se levanta del banco asustada, su corazón late.

–mi lord –le responde inclinándose y mirando al suelo.

–no esperaba… encontrarte –le responde Edward nervioso –yo… mmm…bueno… me gustaría hablar… –los nervios le hacen balbucear.

Bella solo sonríe ante ese gesto, ella levanta se cabeza y lo mira y se da cuenta de que, aunque había querido olvidarlo, no podía.

–No hay nada de qué hablar Edward –le responde volteándose y dándole la espalda -todo ha quedado en el pasado.

No le da tiempo a Edward de hablar, corre tanto sus pies le permitan, a lo lejos esucha su nombre.

–¡Bella!

Corre rápidamente entre los pasillos y escaleras cuando se topa con Tanya.

–¡Bella! –Tanya la toma de los hombros –¿has hablado con Edward? ¿Qué le has dicho?

–no le he dicho más que me dejara –le responde cuando lagrimas comienzan a salir, Tanya la intenta abrazar pero Bella la aleja.

–¡suéltame! Tú eres la culpable Tanya, de todo, mi sufrimiento, mi vida, absolutamente todo lo que yo amaba lo he perdido por tu culpa –le dice señalándola, Tanya se molesta ante la acusación.

–¿tu sufrimiento? ¿Tu felicidad? Por favor Bella, yo solo te protejo –le responde.

–¿protegerme? ¡tú has vuelto mi vida miserable! ¡a pesar de vivir a tu sombra casi toda mi vida, yo era feliz!

Bella se aleja rápidamente en lagrimas, como ya es de noche ya nadie la ve, se encierra rápidamente en su habitación, se despoja del traje ella sola a cómo puede y deja caer en la cama. Esa noche llora como nunca lo había hecho.

.

.

.

Los deje esta semana eh?! Espero disfruten, mañana mismo le subo lo que sigue, aun estoy en algunas correcciones. Saludos.

Gracias por sus reviews.

P.d: ¿les gustaría seguirme en Twitter?

Followme: PamelaMgal

Con gusto las acepto

(mi cuenta esta protegida por algunas cosillas pero no se preocupen, díganme por review que me siguen y les seguire)

Besos! Kiss, kiss!


	10. La Nueva 'Otra' Reina

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**La Nueva 'Otra' Reina.**

**.**

–no me voy a casar contigo Tanya.

Esa es la última frase que escucha Tanya de los labios de Edward, este la deja en la biblioteca sola.

–¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Escúchame bien…! –le grita Tanya enojada

–¿¡o que Tanya!? –Le espeta Edward, con la ira a flor de piel –me has engañado, me has ultrajado de la pero forma, ¡¿así deseas mi perdón?!

–no Edward, tú no sabes ¡yo no hice nada! ¡Todo esto es una mentira para alejarme de ti!

–pues el testigo, de la información que había llegado a mi oídos, no dijo mentiras.

–¿y quién pudo saber eso? –le pregunta Tanya

–ya te enteraras ¡guardias! –grita con fuerza Edward, Tanya se asusta y comienza a gritar cuando los guardias llegan y la toman de los brazos.

–¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO EDWARD! –Le grita alterada -¡TODO ESTO ES UNA FARSA! ¡YO SOY VIRGEN! ¡YO NO TE HE ENGAÑADO!

–dile eso Tanya, al tribunal.

Ella no ceso de gritar cuando los guardias la consiguieron sacar a rastras de la biblioteca, todo esto sucedió, porque:

El divorcio con la reina Carmen ya había concluido y no había marcha atrás, había sido excomulgado de la Iglesia Católica y fundado la iglesia Anglicana. Aparte se había puesto a investigar el motivo por el cual Tanya aparecía casada ante los datos reales con el duque Emmett.

Al saber aquel dato, se sintió engañado, ultrajado y en la mas mísera desgracia al saber, que aquella que le había prometido tanto, fuera tan poco y solo lo había usado como títere para llegar al poder. No quiso saber nada con sus padres, ni con el tío de las Swan, el Conde Marco, a quien mando a encarcelar por haber descubierto el engaño hacia la corona. A los padres solo les quito las posesiones que les había otorgado.

Antes de ir a con Tanya a enfrentarla, tuvo el razonamiento de hablar con Bella, ella era la única en la que podía confiar. Ella dudosa le confesó todo lo que le preguntaba el rey, el casamiento de Tanya y Emmett, todo lo que su tío planeaba y rogo que a sus padres no les hiciera daño alguno.

–no te preocupes Bella, ellos… estarán bien.

–muchas gracias, mi lord.

Edward aun amaba a Bella más que su propia existencia y, le dolía tanto haberla lastimado que, aun no sabía cómo pedirle perdón.

–¿Por qué aun no te has ido con… tu esposo? –le pregunto dudoso.

–nos… separamos, el… decidió irse por otro lado porque… ya no… ya nada era igual –le respondió balbuceando, no por pena si no por la tristeza de su matrimonio fallido.

–Bella…

–Me retiro milord –dijo rápidamente. Bella salio rápidamente de la habitación del rey y se sonrojo al extremo. Aun lo amaba. –aun te amo, Edward.

Verifico que nadie la hubiese escuchado y se encamino hacia su habitación, Sola.

.

Al día siguiente, después de que Edward hubiese encarcelado a Tanya, el tribunal busco razones para poder condenarla a muerte. Eso es lo que su rey desea y eso se hará.

–señor, necesitamos su presencia en la corte. –le informan a Edward que reflexiona en su habitación una carta que la había llegado esa mañana. El solo asiente.

Se levanta con fuerza, se viste y se encamina hacia el tribunal. Tanya ya casi seria reina, el pueblo la odia, no puede desposarse con ella porque ya no es virginal, su hijo ya no sería santo ni puro para ser heredero al reino ingles.

–me has engañado Tanya, ahora ya no veras la luz del día.

¿Cómo pudo tenerle tanto odio? El había confiado en sus palabras, había sido hechizado por sus conjeturas, por sus fantasías, por sus deseos. Nunca debió haber confiado en ella.

–señor, le esperan con ansias. –le dicen a sus espaldas, ya ha llegado ante las puertas del tribunal.

Entra majestuosamente, imponente y sin aviso alguno. Los miembros del tribunal solo lo miran confusos, no se habían imaginado que su 'capricho' terminara así.

–Prosigan –dice Edward con autoridad.

Los miembros del tribunal solo se miran y rápidamente uno se para a hablar:

–traigan a la acusada.

A las afueras del palacio esta el pueblo que grita ensordecedor: bruja, ultraje, demonio, infiel, maldita… ¿¡esa quería ser nuestra reina?!

Edward solo se limita a dejar de escucharlos.

.

.

.

La están llamando al tribunal.

Esta llorando amargamente contra un rincón, no lleva su caperuza, no lleva su emblema, no lleva ni su dignidad. Ya no sería reina.

–no duraste nada Tanya.

Es la voz de su hermana, se levanta esperanzada al escuchar la dulce voz de su Bella, de su querida hermana. Se levanta rápidamente y limpia sus lágrimas con sus manos y se lanza a los brazos extendidos de Bella.

–a pesar de lo que ha pasado Tanya, yo te quiero, eres mi hermana, mi querida hermana…

Tanya comienza a derramar fuertes lagrimas, Bella no se queda atrás y la acompaña. No aguantan paradas y se dejan caer al suelo abrazadas.

–Lo siento… –susurra Tanya –lo siento tanto Bella, perdóname por favor, perdóname Bella… dime que al menos –le dice levantando su rostro y mirando a Bella suplicante –que al menos puedes ayudarme… ¡no quiero morirme!

Bella la mira con tristeza –le he enviado una carta al rey pidiéndole tu perdón, hable con él y le dije todo Tanya… debe perdonarte.

–Gracias hermana, mi adorada hermana… gracias –le dice al final abrazándola de nuevo –perdóname.

Las sorprenden cuando los guardias llegan y las separaran, levantando a Tanya sin delicadeza y llevándola al tribunal.

–estarás bien Tanya.

Bella solo mira a su hermana alejarse, deposita su mirada en una ventana que daba al horizonte, pronto llegaría el crepúsculo.


	11. La Locura

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo, la historia está basada en la novela The Other Boleyn Girl y la película con el mismo nombre. Yo solo la adapto por diversión._

.

.

.

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**La Locura**

**.**

–ante nosotros esta la prometida y futura reina de Inglaterra, la Srita. Tanya Swan o, mejor dicho: Tanya Hale.

Tanya los mira molesta, ¿Cómo se atreven a llamarla así?

–mi nombre es Tanya Swan, soy una Swan.

Los miembros del tribunal suspiran de molestia.

–los datos dicen lo contrario, usted está casada con el Sr. Emmet Hale, duque rico y con mucho, mucho poder.

Tanya suelta un respingo.

–¿y a mí eso qué? Yo nunca me he casado.

Los miembros no creen lo que escuchan, aquella muchacha intenta ser inocente cuando a miles de millas se nota que es mas culpable que todos los que involucro. Un miembro se levanta, no feliz ni triste, si no molesto.

–hoy, 17 de mayo de 1536, el tribunal acusa a Tanya Swan de adulterio, incesto y alta traición hacia la corona real de Inglaterra. Se le condena a la ejecución.

Tanya levanta la vista asombrada y asustada, ¿adulterio, incesto, alta traición? ¿Por qué?

–esos hechos han sido infundados en la mentira, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un circo lleno de payasos sin gracia? Sus acusaciones son mas falsas que sus propias mentiras ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

Edward alza la vista y la mira por primera vez, el solo buscaba deshacerse de ella, y ¿Qué hacia Tanya? Jugar con su mente en ayuda de sus palabras. Se levanta y solo la mira por última vez, ella le sostiene la mirada esperanzada de que le perdonara y le quitara aquellas acusaciones falsas. Edward quita su vista de ella y se va alejando poco a poco. Antes de salir del tribunal dice:

–degolladla*.

Tanya traga en seco.

.

.

.

Bella respira profundamente, está sentada por los jardines, esperando ver a Edward. Por última vez. A lo lejos logra ver a su sequito caminar rápidamente por los pasillos, sabe que pasara enfrente de ella y rápidamente se alisa el vestido y se acomoda su caperuza. De repente ve su rostro a lo lejos.

Duro, serio, enojado, frustrado y triste; todo en un solo hombre y en un solo rostro.

Edward la mira a lo lejos y se detiene, despide a su sequito para poder hablar con ella. Se acerca despacio, Bella tiene la mirada baja.

–tu carta fue esperanzadora Bella, pero dudo que tu hermana se merezca tales beneficios.

Bella no le responde, más bien poco a poco levanta su cabeza.

–mi lord, perdónela por favor.

Edward respinga mirando a todos lados con molestia.

–perdono a tu familia, a tu esposo, a tu tío… pero a Tanya nunca. Ella me mintió, me prometió y me paso todo con engaños, ella se merece la muerte. Hizo que me divorciara de mi reina, hizo que perdiera la fe en cada ser que pasara a mi lado, me prometió un heredero al que nunca pude concebir porque no me pude casar con ella debido a que…

Bella solo tiembla de miedo al escuchar su voz fuerte, llena de ira, llena de impotencia. Lo mira con compasión y con esperanza.

Al terminar, Edward solo se retira de la presencia de Bella y se encamina hacia sus aposentos dejando a Bella entre la duda y la esperanza –perdónela –susurra Bella viéndolo alejarse.

Las campanas comienzan a sonar por el termino de la reunión en el tribunal, quizás Edward pusiese compadecerse, el tiene el ultimo voto. El es decisivo.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos días, ya la tarde llega y Tanya se viste galantemente, lleva puesta *«una enagua roja bajo un vestido gris oscuro de damasco, adornado con pieles». Su pelo dorado está recogido y lleva un tocado Gable en lugar de su acostumbrado tocado francés*. Encerrada en la prisión espera la llamada a su ejecución. Espera a su querida hermana.

No la ve llegar, pero los guardias la toman y la encaminan hacia su destino, ya sabe que puede pasar pero, tiene la esperanza. 'Bella podría cambiarlo todo, solo con su mirada.' Como estaba encerrada en la prisión, la luz del sol la daña a pesar de que el crepúsculo está a unos minutos de posarse. Su mirada busca incasablemente a su hermana. '¿Dónde se encuentra mi salvación?' se dice. Pero esta no llega.

.

.

.

Edward estuvo analizándolo cada minuto de esos dos lentos días '¿de qué me serviría matarla? ¿Por qué la mato? La odio y la desprecio… ella…' mira cada momento la ventana, el crepúsculo está por llegar, la muerte de Tanya llegaría pronto. ¿la salvaría o…la dejaría vivir en el exilio? Toma una hoja y un pluma y escribe su decisión final.

Manda a llamar a un guardia que se encargue de llevarle aquella nota al amor de su vida, a la que nunca podrá volverle a serle correspondido.

–encárgate de que llegue a sus manos.

.

.

.

Bella llega al lugar de la ejecución y busca y busca, un guardia, un mensajero, una idea, una respuesta de su rey. De repente ve llegar a Tanya al lugar de su muerte, su respiración se corta, le sudan las manos, '¡oh por favor mi rey, sálvela'

Tanya mira a Bella a lo lejos y sonríe, las lagrimas comienza a surcar sus ojos, comienza a temblar de la anticipación. Espera pacientemente una respuesta. A lo lejos ve a Bella comenzar a leer una nota, Bella levanta la mirada impasible y con sus labios pronuncia un no.

'_prefiero verla muerta, a verla caminar sobre pastizales inocentes'_ era lo único escrito por el rey en esa hoja sellada, levanta la mirada impasible hacia Tanya, esta da un respingo y suelta un no silencioso y las lagrimas comienzan a abundar. Da lástima, pena y vergüenza tan solo verla allí indefensa.

Se comienza a quitar su collar de perlas y lagrimas salen, se quita su caperuza y muchas más lágrimas salen, mira hacia el frente entre un mar de lágrimas, suspira profundamente y se seca algunas lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos:

–_Buena gente cristiana, he venido aquí para morir, de acuerdo a la ley, y según la ley se juzga que yo muera, y por lo tanto no diré nada contra ello. He venido aquí no para acusar a ningún hombre, ni a decir nada de eso, de que yo soy acusada y condenada a morir, sino que rezo a Dios para que salve al rey y le dé mucho tiempo para reinar sobre ustedes, para el más generoso príncipe misericordioso que no hubo nunca: y para mí él fue siempre bueno, un señor gentil y soberano. Y si alguna persona se entremete en mi causa, requiero que ellos juzguen lo mejor. Y así tomo mi partida del mundo y de todos ustedes, y cordialmente les pido que recen por mí. Oh Señor ten misericordia de mí, a Dios encomiendo mi alma.*_

Sus palabras hacen eco en Bella y cierra los ojos suspirando para no ver más. Tanya se arrodilla y se inclina verticalmente, cierra los ojos y espera el final.

.

.

Edward observa el crepúsculo y mira hacia el suelo sin emoción alguna.

.

.

La cabeza rueda bajo los pies de la Sra. Swan, las lágrimas comienzan a aparecerle, comienza a temblar. Todo había sido tan rápido.

–¿Por qué razón nunca dije no? –se dice cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Esa noche, Bella no pudo dormir.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal quedo? Mis disculpas por la tardanza.

Degolladla* - se escuchar bonito ¿no? El tonto traductor me la ponía así, pero me gusto.

Los dos últimos * fueron tomados de la web, según hecho reales sobre Ana Bolena.

Gracias por su reviews!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, esto casi acaba peor, aun no.


End file.
